Detràs de esa mentira
by HunterSklauss
Summary: Es el dia de la boda de Ash y Misty, pero que pasara cuando Misty descubra que Ash la engaña con otra. Seguira la boda en pie o habra venganza. Asesina en serie podra Misty matar a todo aquel que se interponga en su amor.


**La boda perfecta**

Como pude llegar a creer alguna de tus mentiras. Simplemente no lo sé, nunca lo llego a entender como una persona como yo pueda ser tan estúpida de creer cada una de tus mentiras, supongo que el amor me ciega la visión.

El día antes de nuestra boda, yo estaba tan feliz con mi vestido nuevo negro de diseño preparado a medida para la ocasión. Todos los invitados estaban igual de radiantes que nosotros, tu madre, mis hermanas, Brock, Traecy, Gary,May, Dawn, todos estaban felices por nosotros. Quien iba a pensar que serias capaz de cometer tal atrocidad a un día de nuestra boda, o quizás mejor así me pude quitar la venda de los ojos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-¿Te pasa algo, cariño?-pregunte yo como una tonta viéndote nervioso algo inusual contigo.

-No me pasa nada Misty, disfrutemos de la fiesta-dijiste no muy convencido

A partir de ahí yo ya sospeche que algo no iba bien pero no quise resultar molesta así que baile con todos los invitados de la fiesta, divirtiéndome al fin y al cabo era nuestra noche.

Y entonces te vi todo nervioso mirando a ambos lados y de pronto levantándote de tu silla, marchando hacia el jardín.

-¿Ash, espera dónde vas? –pregunte yo extrañada por la actuación sin embargo tu respuesta nunca llego.

Y de pronto la vi a ella, con ese pelo largo castaño, esos ojos marrones chocolates también brillando con fuerza, de piel morena digna de estar bronceada por tomar el sol, y una de las personas que peor me caían en el mundo Melody.

Aun así la besaste en el día de nuestro compromiso, el día antes de nuestra boda, estaba en estado de shock esto debía de ser una broma del destino quizás lo había visto mal, quizás esto era una pesadilla, esto no podía estar pasando.

Me fui corriendo con las lágrimas cayéndome por el rostro, ensuciado todo el maquillaje. Aun así a estas alturas el maquillaje era el menor de mis problemas, entonces entre en el baño, me mire frente al espejo y me dije.

-Misti, esto es una broma lo has visto mal –repetí en voz alta al mismo tiempo que me convencía a mí misma de lo que había visto nunca existió.

Quizás había sido un error, y todo era un malentendido, sí eso debía de ser, mañana cuando nos casemos estas dudas se habían ido al fin y al cabo siempre hay las dudas de última hora, eso deberá de ser.

Me volví a maquillar y nadie notaria que había lágrimas en mis ojos, era mi noche la noche que debía brillar más que nunca.

Al día siguiente estaba junto con May y Dawn las dos me ayudaban a ponerme el vestido que parecía que la comida de la noche pasada había hecho efecto en calorías, parecía que hubiera engordado.

-¿Ya está? –pregunte nerviosa pues el día de mi boda y con un vestido que no entraba ya me diréis como iba a ir al altar.

-Un momento –dijo la morena

-No te preocupes todo va bien –me contesto Dawn aunque he de admitir que cuando decía que todo iba bien es que todo iba mal.

Y por fin ya estaba tenia puesto el vestido, era color marfil y blanco satinado con escote corazón sobre el que lleva un cuerpo de encaje francés de manga larga, con una pequeña pedrería en todo el contorno del escote. Y de corte de sirena.

Simplemente fantástico, llevaba el pelo largo que me caía por los hombros, y unos zapatos blancos de Manolo Blahnik.

El velo era blanco muy sencillo pues no quería que llamara mucho la atención, ya que esta se centraba totalmente en el vestido.

El ramo consistía en rosas rojas atado por una cinta de color negro.

Todo estaba en perfecta armonía, para mis damas de honor había elegido un vestido de color rosa pálido, que se ceñía en la cadera y bajaba hasta las rodillas.

Entramos en la limusina de color negro que había alquilado para que nos acompañara durante toda la boda.

La iglesia estaba llena de gente, mis hermanas, Gary, Brock, conocidos del Alto mando, mis viejas amigas de ciudad Celeste, amigos de Ash, y de toda clase de gente.

-Hija, quería darte esto es azul y viejo –dijo Delia la madre de Ash poniéndome una orquídea en el pelo con una pequeña piedra azul.

-Me encanta es preciosa gracias delia –conteste yo con una sonrisa, ella me había aceptado como una hija.

-Llámame mama, al fin y al cabo muy pronto seremos familia.

Llegue al altar, sin embargo Ash todavía no había llegado. Entre un poco en pánico podría haberse arrepentido de casarse e iba a dejarme tirada el día de mi boda con tanta gente aquí.

No puede ser él nunca me haría algo así, él me quiere, me ha querido durante cinco años. Son imaginaciones tuyas, él se pierde hasta en un parque, seguro que no encuentra la iglesia si será eso, no encuentra la iglesia.

De pronto el móvil de Brock sonó, su rostro horrorizado me hizo confirmar mis peores temores.

-Misty, no va a venir –me dijo Brock que se había acercado hacia el altar disimuladamente.

-Porque no va a venir es nuestra boda, tiene que venir –conteste yo automáticamente creyendo que lo último que oír no era verdad.

-Él se ha ido esta mañana con Melody a las Islas Naranjas.

Me ha abandonado, eso es todo lo que pude pensar, deje caer el ramo al suelo, unas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro, no podía ser verdad, la persona que más había querido en años me había costado años a que se fijara en mí, y éramos perfectos el uno con el otro porque ahora se iba sin avisar, sin querer arreglar lo nuestro, sin dejar un momento para pensar las cosas, simplemente no podía entenderlo.

Me dejaba así sin una despedida, ni un adiós, cinco años viviendo con una persona para nada, me olvido sin importarle lo mas mínimo, sin nisiqiera decírmelo antes de organizarlo todo, porque la gente podía ser tan cruel, porque no me dijo que teníamos problemas, podríamos haberlos resulto, y ahora podíamos haber sido tan felices.

-PORQUE NO VA A VENIR! –grite con un grito que hizo que todo el mundo me mirara.

Cogí el ramo y empecé a arrancar las rosas una por una tirando los pétalos que caían sobre mi cola.

-PORQUE ME ABANDONAS ASH! ¡PORQUE!-pregunte sin importarme que todo el mundo me mirara con pena.

Dawn, May, Brock, Delia y Gary me sacaron de la iglesia porque estaba tirando todo lo que encontraba a mí alrededor.

Porque me abandonas Ash, porque no te importo, voy a ir a tu encuentro y entonces hablaremos, si eso haremos.

Y entonces empecé a idear mi plan.


End file.
